As technology increases the capabilities of cellular telephones, consumers are demanding cellular telephones to perform more functions. These functions include text messaging, e-mailing, and, increasingly, gaming.
Present cellular telephones that are capable of playing games are simple spin-offs of existing form factor handsets. These cellular telephones incorporate a four-way directional input, i.e., up, down, left or right. This is adequate for games such as poker, or merely maneuvering through on-screen menus. However, as demand for gaming has grown and the complexity of games has increased, a need has developed for increased user input capabilities.
As can be seen in other video game consoles such as Sony Playstation® or X-Box®, a joystick is a common user input method. Games played on these systems are of higher complexity and require a far more precise directional control than a four way input. These joysticks include a multi-directional controller that can read any direction in which the rod is pushed, and the distance it has been pushed.
However, a joystick that could be used in a cellular telephones would have the problem of damage to the joystick. The joystick could easily be damaged if the user dropped the cellular telephone, due its protruding nature from the protection of the housing. The joystick could catch on items such as a jacket pocket while it was being transported. In particular, clam-shell style cellular telephones present a problem because they fold over themselves. A joystick extending upwards would make it impossible for a clam-shell style cellular telephone to close.